Its Wedding Time
by BrokenStrings14
Summary: Elena is getting married to Stefan, but is he what she really wants? Or does she want someone else? One Shot.


**Hey so another one shot I decided to write in my spare time. I am curentlly working on a bigger story for Elena and Damon andthe first chapter should be up soon. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the Characters. Hope you like it and tell me what you think. :)**

**I wanted to also say that the inspiration for my story came from the story "Long lost & gone" by 0123Hope which was an amazing story that when I read made me cry and I would also recomend everyone to read it because its amazing. :)  
**

* * *

Elena looked at herself in the mirror, but the girl that stared at her was definitely not her. She was dressed in her wedding dress, her hair up not a single strand out of place. Her make up was heavy but full of light colors and her feet were killing her already in Thais small heels that looked like grandmas shoes. That girl in the mirror was not her but she couldn't do anything about it, yes she was getting married today but not for the reasons everyone thinks she is. Everyone outside Thais doors think that she is getting married because she is madly in love with her fiance but that's not true, she is getting married to her fiance because he is the brother of Damon Salvatore the only person in the world that she is truly madly in love with but he's dead from 5 years.

As a tear rolled down Elena's cheek there is a knock on the door and Elena dose what she always dose in situations like that, she stay's still not moving hoping the person will just go away and leave her to be. However her prays aren't answers and the person knocks again, but this time more forcefully and she remembers the same kind of knock 5 years ago.

_Flashback_

_Elena was laying on her bed souranded by tissues, one song playing on repeat but she wasn't laying in her own bed she was laying in Damon's Salvatore bed wearing his sweats and one of his most expensive shirts. She was locked in that room from 3 days now and she had no desire of coming out ever again. Exactly 3 days ago she found out that Damon was killed by a vampire hunter and Stefan handed her his daylight ring, that's the last her friends have seen of her. The first day they give her space and didn't bother her but from yesterday they knock every hour and leave food in front of the door but Elena just doesn't feel like eating. Some one knocked on the door lightly and she just ignored it looking at the book Gone with the wind that was laying on the night stand just like he left it. She didn't touch anything, only the bed covers, she inhaled his sent again and as she was going to close her eyes there was a knock on the door again but this time more forcefully and with a lot of attitude and she knew that is was non of her friends so she went up and opened the door. And there standing beside Caroline was someone that she never thought she would be friends with in her entire life. _

_End of Flashback_

So Elena knew exactly who was behind that door so she turned away from the mirror and opened the door letting in the two girls inside and locking the door behind them. She turned to face them with a sad smile on her face and Caroline went straight in to hug her, after the hug, Elena sat down on the sofa with the girls sitting beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked, which earned her a sarcastic comment from the other girl.

"Yeah she's feeling great because everyone want's to get married to the person they don't love"

"Katherine its fine, Caroline is as concerned as you are. I got my self into this mess and I have to live through it" Elena said looking at the two girls looking at her with so much concern in there eyes that she couldn't believe that they are friends with her.

"You can still get out of this, just sneak out with us and every thing will be fine" Caroline said as she hugged Elena from the side.

"We know that you started this thing with Stefan just to be the closest to Damon but you are miserable and all of us know for a fact that Damon would not want you to be with anyone that doesn't make you happy" Katherine said as she stood up from the sofa and kneeled in front of Elena. But Elena only smiled sadly at the two girls as a tear rolled down her face.

"You think I didn't want to tell him its over but he knows I love Damon, he told me he knew from the start. He's not letting me go, he say's I'll be his and only his and I have no say in that. Its not that I'm here because I want to, its because I don't have another choice anymore" Elena said as more tears run down her face.

"Maybe we should tell Bonnie, she will do something. she's a witch after all" Caroline said hope shining through.

"Caroline we can't it want help" Elena whispered looking down at her hands.

"Why not she will do something" Caroline said as she looked confused at Elena.

"I think that Elena means she already knows. Bonnie always been team Stefan from the very start and she hates Damon even after his death. She's thinks that Stefan will be the best for Elena and Bonnie is helping Stefan keep her here and make sure that everything is perfect for the wedding" Katherine stated looking at Elena. When Katherine said that Elena looked up at her.

"How do you know that?" Elena asked looking at Katherine shocked.

"I listened in, you know vampire hearing and all" Katherine said, pointing to her ears.

"But I have vampire hearing and I didn't hear you" Elena said.

"Katherine is older and more experienced" Caroline said looking at the both of the girls. A moment later there was a knock on the door and then someone tried to open it but couldn't.

"Elena I hope you are ready in there because we are starting in 20 minutes." Bonnie shouted through the door and Elena looked sadly at the two girls but didn't answer.

She's ready, you don't need to worry about anything" Caroline answered instead, hoping that Bonnie will just fuck off but that didn't happen.

"Open the door I need to see if everything is perfect" Bonnie said and Caroline looked sadly at Elena, which she nodded to signaling that she can open the door. The second Caroline opened the door Bonnie stormed in.

"Don't sit down or you will get crinkles on the dress, I mean no need to pick such a dress, don't see why you didn't like the one I picked" Bonnie said as Elena stood up and walked over to the window.

"Well because I liked this one" Elena said her back turned to Bonnie.

"Why is it even sunny, its so annoying" Katherine asked walking up to Elena.

"Because I'm controlling the weather and you should have a sunny wedding, I'm also controlling who gets in and out of the church as well who gets in and out of the town. So that we won't have any unexpected guests you know. Its enough that she has to be here" Bonnie said as she shoot daggers at Katherine at the end of the sentence which Katherine just ignored.

"What's the point of it being sunny if we're inside?" asked Caroline looking confused.

"No more questions come on, in 5 minutes we are starting, get a move on" Bonnie said walking out.

* * *

Elena was waiting for the wedding to start behind the huge double doors, when she heard someone's footsteps from behind her and she turned around to see Alaric with a bottle of bourbon.

"Where did you get that from?" Elena asked as she sow exactly what bourbon it was, Damon's favorite.

"Got it from Damon's secret stash at the high school and I though you would need it" Alaric said handing it to her.

"Thanks" Elena said and took a swing from it and then handed it back to Alaric who took a swing is well.

"You are probably wondering why its not starting" Alaric said as he looked at Elena constantly glancing at the door.

"Yeah" Elena said turning fully to Alaric.

"Something with not everyone being in there assigned seats" Alaric said and that made Elena laugh. As Elena finished laughing Alaric passed her the bottle and she took another swing.

"Katherine said that the alcohol is shit" Elena said noticing that Alaric is also drinking the bourbon. Alaric smiled at her.

"Horrible, wish Damon was here he knows good alcohol" Alaric said and that made Elena look down on the floor.

"Yeah he would have made everything funnier" Elena agreed having a geniuses smile on her face. In that moment the music started and Alaric smiled walking away as the door opened Elena took a big breath and started walking down the aisle with so much things going on in her head and all of them about Damon.

As Elena reached Stefan and the priest, she didn't even smile just looked empty as she faced her future husband.

"We are gathered here today" The priest started saying but that's all that Elena heard before she just tuned the priest out until she heard the words that she dreaded so much.

"If anyone is against this wedding please speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said and Elena prayed that someone would say something but no one did and the priest kept on going. As the wedding went by Elena just didn't listen but then it was time for the vows and Elena dreaded this part.

"Stefan Salvatore Do you take Elena Gilbert to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest said and Elena looked Stefan in the eyes.

"I do" Stefan said and smiled at Elena while she just kept her eyes empty.

"Do you Elena Gilbert take Stefan Salvatore to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked and Elena juts looked at Stefan and opened her mouth but she just couldn't say anything.

"I...I..." Elena said but she didn't have to finish as the rain interrupted her bashing of the windows and Elena looked around. There was no sun shining through the windows, there was a proper hurricane going on outside.

BANG!

Everyone looked towards the noise and the huge doors have opened with the winds force and Elena looked to the outside and it was the biggest storm Elena has ever seen and there was not only rain pouring down but wind blowing so strong that she never though its possible. As Elena looked towards Bonnie she looked panicked and angry. Caroline and Katherine run up to Elena fast.

"What's happening Bonnie has a spell over the whole town to make it sunny" Katherine said as everyone kept on looking around.

BANG!

This time it wasn't doors opening but one of the huge church windows smashing by lighting, the wind inside the church picked up and everyone started panicking and standing up. The lighting could be herd from the outside and it was really close to the church and Elena just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Katherine asked but instead of answering her she run at human pace out side of the church and into the storm followed by the two girls. Elena twirled in the rain with a huge smile on her face.

"Its him, I know its him" Elena shouted and Caroline immediately caught on about what she's talking about. And as Caroline was going to say something a huge fog started to come around the girls and Elena smiled bigger.

"It really might be him" Caroline said to Katherine as she looked around.

"Let's see then, make a comment" Katherine said as she looked at Elena with a small smile on her face.

"Your being a disappointment Damon where's all the scary lightning?" Caroline shouted and then a second later the lightning got bigger and it was way closer to the girls however on a distance not to hit them.

"I heard that he can do that but I didn't think it was real" Katherine stated.

"Now its not the time to think be happy" Caroline said as the both girls joined Elena in dancing in the rain and the fog with the wind blowing there hair and the lighting striking around them.

As Elena, Caroline and Katherine walked into the church soaking wet they were met with Bonnie and Stefan looking angry.

"Where's all the guest?" Caroline asked looking at the empty church.

"They are in the side room where all the food and drinks are because they got scared of the storm and that another window will blow up" Bonnie said as she looked angrily at them.

"And we can see that you three quit enjoy the rain" Stefan said looking at there soaking wet clothes.

"I thought that Bonnie has the weather under control" Katherine said with a smirk on her face, as the rain continued outside the church the fog started to slowly come into the church.

"Some one stronger them me had to break the spell but they still have to get through the two barriers, the one around town and the one around the church, so you don't need to worry" Bonnie said as she looked annoyed at Katherine. Elena walked further into the church and the fog followed her surrounding her the most out of everything.

"Elena stop" Stefan said as he relised that the fog was surrounding Elena the most. Elena turned around with confusion on her face.

"What?" Elena asked but Caroline and Katherine only had smiles on there faces while Stefan and Bonnie looked confused.

"The fog is following you" Caroline said.

"Well now, who will guess why" A British accent said from the back, and everyone turned around to see Klaus standing behind them with Elijah standing beside him.

"Good afternoon everyone" Elijah said as he and Klaus walked into the church a bit further before they stopped.

"How did you get in here" Bonnie's asked.

"Well someone broke your barrier allowing us to get in" Klaus said as a smirk came onto his lips.

"You have a witch" Stefan said but Elijah laughed at that.

"You shouldn't just assume something Stefan" Elijah said and Klaus continued from there.

"No I meant that someone unwanted already come in breaking the barrier" Klaus said and he looked at Elena who had a calm about her and a smile on her face surrounded in all the fog that soon she would be invisible.

"Elena is happy to see us" Klaus states making everyone look at Elena who just kept on smiling.

"I don't mind you being here" Elena said and then kept on looking around at the fog surrounding her.

"She looks like she feels safe and happy in the fog" Katherine states but as she's about to continue crows flew in through the open door and window.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked but Elena only had a bigger smile on her face.

"Who broke through the barrier?" asked Stefan ignoring all the crows. The crows flew away after that question was asked but there was a figure standing some feet away from Elena but no one could see who exactly it was because all the fog.

"Well little brother I'm guessing that would be me" A husky voice said coming from the figure in the fog and the minute he stopped speaking Elena had the biggest smile on her face.

"Damon" Elena said and run all into the fog and up to the figure.

The six people were standing all looking at the outlines of the two figures that were surrounded by the fog so much that you could hardly see them, they all had different expressions on theirs faces. Bonnie and Stefan looked between shocked and angry, while Caroline looked at the with the biggest smile on her face and Katherine was rolling her eyes but even she couldn't hide the small smile on her face. Klaus and Elijah only had smirks on there faces before clearing there thoughts to get everyone's attention.

"So isn't that a beautiful reunion" Elijah stated and smiled at the figures that they still couldn't see.

"Mate, clear the fog, we still have some things to deal with before you and Mrs Gilbert have a reunion" Klaus said and a second later a bolt of lightning hit another huge church window making a rain of glass fall down on them.

"I though we talked about calling me mate, mate" Damon said as he took a step forward with his arm around Elena who had a huge smile on her face.

"Damon we had a deal" Elijah said and Damon only smirked at him.

"I'm well aware of that and I will complete my end of the deal and you will complete yours" Damon said and made a motion with his hand and a minute later all the fog was gone from the church but you could hear the storm going on outside.

"What about the storm?" asked Katherine and before Damon could do or say anything Elena answered.

"I like it, I think we should keep it" Elena said and looked up at Damon and he just looked down at her with a smirk.

"My girl wants a storm she gets one" Damon said and another lightning hit as he fished speaking.

"You should be dead I killed you" Stefan said taking a step closer to Damon.

"Wait what" Elena shouted and took her eyes of Damon to looked at Stefan.

"Well actually, you staked him 10 times and then took his ring and left unconcus to burn in the sun" Elijah stated and Klaus just laughed.

"And that was an excellent plan, if I wouldn't have shown up" Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

"You saved him, you hate him" Bonnie said and Klaus nodded his head.

"I really do but he is also a great vampire and he has great plans, you should have seen some of them, just amazing" Klaus said.

"Wait I though I'm the brother that you wanted?" Stefan asked and Klaus just smirked at him.

"At the start yes but only because of the ripper but you get out of hand so many times that after a while it just gets boring. Plus I didn't appreciate your brother back then, he has this middle where he can control his evil said but when needed to it comes out and it dose more damage then you in a hundred years" Klaus explained as Bonnie kept on looking at Elena who still had a smile on her face.

"That's my Damon" Elena said and everyone looked at her shocked except for Damon who just smirked.

"I have had enough non of you are ruining this wedding." Bonnie said and started saying something quietly a second later everyone except for Stefan and Elena were on the ground in pain.

"No Damon" Elena shouted as she kneeled down beside Damon holding him in her arms.

"Klaus your turn" Damon said and Klaus at that stood up, pain still evident on his face and he disappeared. A second later everything went quiet and Bonnie was gone.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked looking around.

"Oh brother don't worry she just had to go with Klaus and some other witches to get her powers taken away from her you know, just the usual. And for you, I have a special surprise waiting with Elijah and Klaus at their house were we decided to make you a pet" Damon said and at that Katherine burst out laughing followed by Caroline and a giggle from Elena.

"Damon be serious Elena loves me and she will never let you do it, it will always be me for her" Stefan said and at that he looked down at Elena.

"Elena its your choice" Elijah stated and as Elena looked between Damon and Stefan she focused her eyes on Stefan.

"You can take him" Elena said and then she heard the snapping of Stefan's neck and Elijah disappeared.

* * *

**Can't wait to hear what you think :) **

**-M**


End file.
